Truth Comes Out
by NahShizzums123
Summary: When the team is on a case in California, the X-men intervene to help with a mutant unsub. Yet the team are shocked when the truth about their own member comes out Part of a new series i'm hoping to make out of one shots


The BAU frowned to themselves as they looked over the case file that was sitting on the desk in front of them all. There had been a series of four murders every Sunday for the past month, each young brunette women between the age of 20 and 25. The unsub would take the victim on a Thursday night, usually in a public place, then proceed to torture and rape them. They had managed to narrow down the information enough to know that the victims and the unsub met through online dating and he would pick a crowded restaurant on a Thursday night for their first date. Yet, had not been able to identify who he was, due to lack of security cameras and no photos exchanged beforehand, as well as the unsubs organisation on leaving the restaurant without detection.

Garcia had tried to track the unsubs IP address, she found firewalls in front of firewalls, blocking and rerouting her so many times that the signal pinged outside the country on occasion.

"I don't understand, we have a complete profile, everything seems to fit, but we don't have a suspect that fits the parameters." JJ groaned as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, already sitting ruffled from the earlier repeated motion.

Each member was starting to feel the stress and fatigue, it was now Friday afternoon, and they had another woman missing with only two days to find her it, and no luck so far.

"May we should call Reid?" Morgan asked as he once again stood to look at the board that was set up in front of them all. The faces of their current victims were up there, as well as a writing of the profile they had and a map that shoed geographical points of abduction and disposal. Hotch already standing by the board, looking at the pictures of the bodies when they had been found to try and identify a link they had missed.

"He's with his mom, he asked that I promise him guaranteed time off. Apparently she has been having issues with new medications and he wants to be there to help her through the adjustment. We can handle this without him for now." Hotch spoke as he moved back to the conference table they had occupied in the Californian, Orange County police Station.

"What I don't understand in our profile, is how he accomplishes getting them out of the restaurant unnoticed. The witnesses keep saying he paid the bill and then all of a sudden he was gone. They didn't see him leave, her car was still there so we know he didn't take that, we have no cameras outside that show if he had a car. Along with the fact that the torture methods seem to be mixed. The knife wounds and the burns don't seem to be connected. Is it possible we could be looking at two unsubs? One with a fascination of fire?" Blake spoke as she reviewed the file again before letting out a small sigh at just how many questions they didn't have answers to.

A knock on the door startled the team and stopped any further debate about the possibility of their multiple unsubs. A Local police officer's opened the door a crack, enough to stick his head through and catch the attention of the agents.

"Sorry to interrupt, but a call just came through on the tip line, they wanted to speak to your team exclusively. Apparently it has something to do with the girls that were murdered." The officer said, "It's on line four, we've put them on hold for you." He confirmed before slipping out of the room and back to the main area where his desk would be situated. Feeling glad he wasn't on that current case as just the pictures of the dead girls were enough to have his stomach rolling.

Hotch stood at the edge of the table pressing the number four on the office phone situated on the middle of the table due to calls from Garcia. Immediately initiating speaker phone to allow the whole team to listen in on the possible tip.

"This is agent Hotchner speaking." Hotch answered, his voice professional and displaying no sign of the exhaustion he felt. The other team members fell silent to listen to what could potentially be a very helpful tip in finding and taking down their unsub.

"Agent Hotchner, my name is Cyclops, I am one of two team leaders with the X-men." The voice came through the speaker on the phone. This revelatory introduction had the BAU team making faces of confusion and shock. The X-men calling the FBI. That was unheard of. The X-men usually worked outside legal parameters, and noticeably avoided law enforcement as much as possible.

"May I ask what you are calling for? As I'm sure you're aware the FBI don't usually collaborate with the X-men, due to your status as an illegal movement." Hotch asked, his hands braced on the table to allow him to lean towards the phone. Blocking out the faces of his fellow members, which would be a distraction as he tried to profile the man from his voice and information through the phone call.

"I am quite aware of this fact Agent Hotchner, yet I would like to provide some information to you. We have been investigating the same case that we found your team on. We have discovered major evidence that could assist in the capture and detainment of the suspects involved as he had identified two males with the abductions. Our evidence suggests that the two men you would be dealing with are mutants, with the abductor having a teleportation mutation and his accomplice pertaining a pyrotechnic power. Through means I will not disclose to you, we have located their names and address. My team and I are on our way now to apprehend them, as we believe we would be more suited to taking down the mutant suspects than your team, as we are well versed in dealing with such powers in a way that would cause us less harm than it would to you and your agents. We ask that you meet us there, once we have ensured they are safe and no longer a threat by way of inhibitors, he will be yours to take into custody." Cyclops explained, causing more startled and confused looks between the team at possibly just having their whole case neatly packaged and tied then handed to them just like that. Although they were hopeful, it did not mean that they believed immediately what the man was saying. The FBI had listed the X-men as terrorists due to their actions against some law enforcement agencies and their tendency to go about their 'missions' in less than legal ways. Yet, just because they were labelled such away, that did not mean that the BAU believed such labelling. Known for their higher tolerance and ability to work with mutants, the BAU were sometimes shammed upon for their easy embracing of whom some people called nature's mistakes.

"While of course I would welcome this information, how can we confirm that this is not a trap lead by your team, you have been known to threaten agents before." Hotch spoke, his voice stern and professional, even if he was accepting of this possible information, he couldn't lead his team into what could possibly be a trap. Risking their lives was too big a chance, one he would not take and with Reid on vacation with his mother, that left them only five members, and he did not trust the local officers enough to pair one of his members with them.

"I know your government has their conspiracies regarding our organisation." Another voice spoke up, the man's voice was muffled by something that sounded like a voice scrambler, sounding almist robotic as he spoke, "I know you do not wholly believe these. The X-men work to do the things that law enforcement can't or won't. Where mutants are involved the law turns a blind eye. Victims are not given justice for being different, the finger is pointed too easily at a mutant as a suspect, even with evidence pointing contrary. This man is highly dangerous, our team is more equipped to handle him, and you all would be at risk if you were to face him by yourself. He is a teleporter and we have means to prevent him from escaping justice. Just because we fight for equal rights, we do believe they should still be brought to justice. Equal rights means all parts of society and the law. " The second voice spoke again, the facts he spoke the BAU could agree with, it was an ongoing battle with some mutants, with the amount of prejudice placed against him. The BAU were aware of how much their nature affected the officers outlook, sometimes their team was the only thing that stood between justice and perceived revenge. Too many times had they seen a young mutant charged with a crime they did not commit just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time or a mutant being killed just for the way they were.

"I can agree with that. We will be bringing back up, not as a sign of distrust, I believe you would not harm me or my team. I trust the officers would be useful in helping to secure the unsubs and take them into custody safely." Hotch explained.

The name and address was quickly handed over to the BAU, and with Garcia checking the man's background, they found it would correlate with the information that they could add into the profile to create a full precise working of the case. Within ten minutes they had a team mobilised of officers ready to move.

Arrival at the house, the BAU climbed out of their two SUVs, followed by the three squad cars and a swat van behind them, just in case they required gun power to take down the unsub. The officers were informed of the unsub possibly being a mutant, and while some had shown their distaste, Hotch had made it perfectly clear that they would not be treating him any different than a normal unsub, other than taking extra precautions to ensure his powers were not functioning.

The scene they pulled up to was not the one they expected to see from the information they had received. There seemed to be a fight going on between four leather clad members of the X-men, and two unsubs, while another two members were helping calm a girl, who was shivering and crying, wrapped in only a blanket by a tree at the front.

The ambulance pulled up behind the cars and then the two ladies that were helping the victim calm down, helped to usher her to the ambulance for immediate treatment and to allow her to leave the scene. Following in the ambulance to help comfort the girl.

The officers and the BAU watched the remaining four members fighting an obviously teleporting man as he jumped in front and behind them in small bursts of smoke, as well as another that seemed to be shooting fireballs. They watched in awe as the shorter, stockier man, charged at the pyromaniac, while another X-man used blasts from his eyes (immediately identified as cyclops) to distract him, leaving him open for the attack from the shorter man, who with brute force took the pyro unsub to the group and was quickly wrapping inhibitor cuffs on him. Easily pulling him up with almighty strength and leading him towards the BAU officers. Blake and Rossi quickly taking the man and ushering him to the squad cars.

Simultaneously, a man in a brown leather trench coat was spinning in circles with a bo fighting off the teleporter who seemed to be appearing and disappearing in circles around him, oblivious to the arrival of the officers. They watched as a man, with what seemed to be a black tail ran behind the fighting duo, leaping up to push his foot off the first man's shoulder, executing a perfect somersault, taking down the unsub in a fluid motion. Within seconds he had the unsub down on the ground and the cuffs around him before he was capable of teleportation.

The man with the tail was the only one that the BAU was not sure upon, as he had never been seen before in the many recordings the FBI owned of the X-men's missions, which had been used for the assessment of their threat level. The others they could easily asses through the videos and the names that had been called. The shorter man was obviously Wolverine, the women who had escorted the victim were Phoenix and Storm and the trench coat man was Gambit. Already having figured out cyclops, the new members had them wary.

Yet, that was far from their minds when the tailed man, wearing a skin tight, black leather jumpsuit, with knee high white shield boots and fingerless gloves started walking towards them, the unsub in his hands as he escorted him to the vehicles, a black mask fitted over his head similar to the one they assumed to be Wolverine wore, yet his seemed to be shaped more like a cat head and ears.

The sound of a gunshot going off shocked them all, after what they thought was the end of the case. Having no idea where it would have come from, as the unsubs were incapacitated and there was no further conflict arising. The team were visibly shocked when they looked towards the origin of the sound and found one of the man police officers whom in the field office had blatantly displayed his disgust at the idea of mutants. Now he held his gun, pointed at the cat-mutant who had been approaching the squad cars with the unsub in his hands. The look of disgust and anger clear in his face as they realised the mutant was staring to fall back, causing Rossi and Morgan to rush forward and take the unsub away from him before he could try fight for release. Escorting him to the squad car with harsh demands that they be taken back immediately. With the two squad cars taking the unsubs back to the precinct, it left only the swat team, who were packing up themselves, one more squad car and the BAU.

An echoed robot cry from the mutant, had the agents looking over as he hit the ground and was suddenly surrounded by the other mutant members. Hotch easily placing this man as the one who had spoken through the phone about the injustice the mutants faced within law enforcement and why the BAU should trust them.

Immediately Wolverine was on the man's left hand side where the bullet had pierced his upper torso, and Gambit was kneeling on his right, keeping up a litany of French curses and soothing words as the man squirmed in pain. Cyclops, knelt by the man's head, overlooking the other two members as Wolverine was talking quiet yet fast towards the pained man.

"Officer, what was that!?" Hotch roared in anger, moving towards the man who had pulled the trigger, seeing the way he was now holstering his gun as if realising what he had done was only now a bad idea.

"He deserved it, the freak, coming close to me like that. Could have attacked me, look at him." He snarled, no concern or remorse on his face, making Hotch's blood boil. The cat-suited man had been the only one with an obvious physical mutation, even Cyclops visor hadn't been as obvious as more than just apart of his uniform. Yet the tail seemed to have gotten to the bull-headed police officer and he had taken it upon his duty to put down the man who was helping them, out of unjust fear and disgust. Making Hotch agree that much more with what had been said earlier.

"That 'freak' as you so eloquently put it just saved the life of our abducted victim, and countless more future victims. He was handing the unsub to you as was agreed, so you could take him into custody as per your job. Now I suggest you give me your gun and return to the station immediately or I will ensure this is your last day on the job." He snarled in return, his voice cold and harsh, every bit the prosecutor he used to be. He held out his hand for the man's gun and turned quickly on his heel when he had received it.

"Cyke, tell dem." The Gambit spoke in a thick Cajun accent, obviously looking distressed at the way the man was still making pained noises. They watched as the man 'Cyke' - Cyclops, looked to the man on the floor, asking something before receiving a pained nod in response. Apparently this nod was all that was needed to answer his question as he was soon looking up at the BAU.

"You have your suspects now. BAU, we ask that you get every officer to leave the premises. Although, we do request you stay, there is some information we would like to share with you." He spoke – his voice authoritative yet with a kind tone to it. Looking up at the team standing by the SUVs now, unsure what to do, now that their unsubs had been taken into custody, there was no necessity for them to stay on the scene.

"do you need an ambulance?" Rossi asked as Blake pulled our her phone, eyeing the man on the floor. The young man seemed to be rather still now, not as in as much pain. A slight speck of blood on his lips visible from where the half face mask stopped. He was panting for breathe but didn't seem to be straining overly, only making the occasional pained noise. The blood pull that had come from him was not as large as a shot to the chest like the one he had received should produce. The part of his skin they could see was slightly paler, yet not holding a bluish tinge that would come with near death or a punctured lung.

"No hospital, the kid will be fine, just get ya damn officers outta here." The Wolverine barked, causing Hotch to shake his head slightly as he forced himself back into movement an ignoring the inconsistences with the shot and the lack of trauma. He made sure to warn the officer who had shot the weapon about him talking to his superior about his behaviour, before ordering all other officers to pull back and head to the station.

As soon as all the squad and swat cars left the scene, there was a new flurry of movement, the two women from earlier reappearing from the trees around the house as they walked over to the man on the ground and the surrounding group.

"get his mask off, it's harder for his to breathe with the scrambler there." Cyclops ordered to the two men on either side of their fallen member. He looked up to the BAU, "We will be removing Namiri's mask, while we do realise this will come as a shock. We do ask you save your questions a bit, he'll answer them all later, we just need to help him breathe and get the bullet out of his chest." The team approached, curious as to know what Cyclops was trying to prepare them for as they could not understand why he felt the need to say the previous sentence. Yet, there questioned became clear as the mask was carefully removed from Namiri's head by Gambit and familiar brown locks fell free, immediately making the team gasp as they recognized the young man, laying on the floor and letting out a small cry in pain. Although hat left them more stunned was when he opened his eyes to glance at them briefly, bright emerald eyes with black cat like slits looked unfamiliar on the young genius, who was knowing in the BAU for his wide brown eyes- innocent look.

"Spencer, look at Remy." The Cajun spoke again as the man whined on the floor again. The whine caused another shockwave through the BAU as they realised that the whines they heard now and had heard before, sounding like a cat's mewl when they were in pain.

"Reid." Morgan was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the team, rushing forward to see the man he considered his younger brother. Settling down beside wolverine at Reid's left side, looking for the bullethole and easily finding the rip in the leather, although he froze in place as he had gone to put pressure on it after realising the Wolverine didn't have his hand near the wound. Yet as he reached for it, he saw the skin slowly knitting itself back together again, creating pure smooth skin where the bullet should have been.

"Red, he's healing, but the bullet is lodged inside, it keeps opening wounds, can ya get it out?" The Wolverine asked, before looking to Reid on the floor. Easily ignoring Morgan's broken stuttering at the surprise of the wound just healing over like that.

"kit, you're a lot of trouble." he sighed with a mock growl, though the fondness for the man on the floor could be seen on his face.

"Yeah, bite me." The team were surprised to hear Reid's unintelligent response as they gathered around the man, pushing back the questions they had concerning his involvement with the X-men for now. Worried about the fate of their younger member as they were unable to see the healed wound like Morgan had just witnessed.

"Pup, you're not too old for me to ground you." The older feral replied with a smirk. Gambit stroking his hair back from his face in a comforting gesture that had his half closing his eyes.

"You haven't grounded me since I was thirteen and stole your cigars." Reid said breathlessly as the Red headed woman – Pheonix knelt by Wolverine and put her hand over where the bullet wound have entered Reid's body.

JJ let out a shout when she saw Reid's face contort in pain and he arched his back, hissing in pain, his hands trembling slightly, he struggled to bit his lip to stop more shouts as he could feel the bullet moving inside him with the force of telekinesis.

"You're going to open up the blood flow." Morgan shouted, in fear for the life of his best friend who lay possibly dying on the floor, knowing that if they removed the billet where it was acting as a plug, the possibility of Reid bleeding out would increase... At least in normal people. He didn't know if those rules applied to the young genius after what he had just seen with the entry wound. Yet the team seemed incapable of getting in as he was surrounded by the X-men.

"Not going to die, Morgan. Have something up my sleeve." Reid smiled and winked at them as the bullet came free and he let out a shout before rolling onto his good side, one hand coming up to brace just under where the bullet had reopened the entry hole. Leaving the wound visible as the team could see it slowly knitting back together. He took their silence as a key to sit up and with Gambit's help was pulled to his feet, stumbling slightly and leaning against the slightly taller Cajun man.

"Reid, Kiddo, I think you need to do some explaining." Rossi said, a small smile on his face as he watched the Cajun man help the young Genius off the floor, who seemed to be having no problems after getting shot in the chest – a wound that should have killed him.

"Suppose I do, how about we go get changed out of these uniforms, and I'll meet you at the diner around the corner from your hotel? I promise it will be alit better when I explain everything" He said, sincerity obvious in his voice, staying long enough to get the nod, yet, leaving before they could ask how he knew where they would be staying.

The team watched the retreating back of the X-men as wolverine threw the mask Reid had been wearing at him and they saw him slip it back on before they entered the area the two women had reappeared from earlier. Hotch and JJ couldn't help the small smile as they saw the loving way the Cajun wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist, although they were unsure how to react when Reid's arm didn't move but his tail wrapped around Gambit in return.

Within an hour the whole team were in the diner and heard when the door bell rung as the five X-men and Reid walked through the door. Spotting them and identifying which member had been which was easy due to some obvious key traits. They smiled as they waved over the team to join them at the tables that had been put together to accommodate the eleven people that would be eating.

"hey guys," Reid smiled as he took a seat in the middle of the set of chairs, the Cajun man - now in jeans and a shirt, yet still wearing his trench coat took one side of him, while the one they could identify as having been Wolverine, now in a plaid shirt and worn jeans took the other side.

"So Reid, would you like to introduce us properly?" Hotch asked looking at the young genius as the team eyed up the X-men in front of them, not entirely sure how they felt about their youngest member also working with a team that had been deemed a terrorist organisation, no matter how much the BAU disagreed with that classification.

The genius blushed and nodded shortly, clearing his throat. He had obviously been unprepared for the introductions today, having not expected to have been shot and his identity revealed to his team, whom he knew would be protective. He had a pair of sunglasses on, very similar to the man they recognized as Gambit and the man they could identify as being Cyclops. "Yeah. Sorry, just didn't think it would happen like this." He sighed softly, ducking his head. Pushing his glasses up to rub at his face, showing a flash of emerald before letting them fall back down.

"At the end is Ororo," he said softly, nodding his head to the end of the table that sat the woman with snow white hair and a dark complexion – the woman smiled kindly and gave an almost half bow at them. "Beside her is Jean." He commented, the Red headed woman giving a small wave and a kind smile. They both radiated their support and pride towards Spencer making him smile thankfully at them in return. "At the other end is Scott," He said, obviously nervous. The obvious leader of the team nodded his head at them but didn't offer a smile just yet. Detailing the BAU team that sat across from him, even though Spencer had warned them they wouldn't be threats, part of him had to identify this for himself. His team needed to be kept safe.

The team didn't fail to notice how he skipped the two sat beside him, leaving them to the end. Yet id di not deter them, only made them increasingly more curious as the idea of these two men obviously meaning something important in their young genius' life.

"On my left is Remy, he's my…partner?" he asked more than said, looking towards the slightly taller Cajun, who laughed and kissed his temple fondly. The use of the word partner was obviously foreign to Reid, telling the team that they hadn't had to introduce each other often, meaning that they had many people they knew in common.

"Oui, Partner be good. Don't mind me. Partner, boyfriend, amoureux. Remy like it all." He teased watching the younger man blush and seeing the startled look in the team's eyes at the corner of his glasses. The team could easily have put together that the two men were in a relationship from what they had seen when leaving the crime scene earlier, yet to hear the man so brazen and speaking in third person confused them, having always pictured Reid with another genius type who spoke as impeccably as he could.

"And this is Logan, well… he's my… um…" He trailed off unable to come up with the words he knew would make the team surprised and maybe just a little bit hurt at the truth. The team observed this closely and frowned at the man's stuttering, obviously this part was harder on the younger man and he seemed flustered. Which in turn only made the team simultaneously more worried and curious than they had been.

They heard Logan sigh and knew that the man had understood why Reid had been so hesitant with what to call him. Making Reid grateful when Logan took up the introduction, "I'm the Kit's biological father." He dropped the bombshell and Spencer tensed for the stream of questions he knew were coming. There was a slight influx of hurt from Morgan as he had thought he had understood everything about this young genius that he thought of as a little brother, now he found out the man was mutant, and he had lied about his father.

"Okay, obviously this leaves us with a few questions Reid." Blake spoke up, seeing the boy's tense shoulders and easily reading how nervous he was by this semi-interrogational style set up. She saw the genius peek up at her over his sunglasses and was once again stunned by the emerald cat's eyes staring at her. A swish was heard as the black tip of his tail poked over the table before settling back down again. The X-men were able to see just how nervous Spencer was by this, usually not letting his tail move around in public, his emotions could usually throw this attempt off and when nervous his tail was fidgety.

They didn't fail to notice how Remy placed a hand firmly on the back of his neck, nor how his fingers moved slightly as if scratching under his ear. They didn't say anything, as they saw it settled the young genius. His face beet red at the nerves and embarrassment at having to explain everything.

"Okay kid, let's start with the obvious." Morgan spoke, his voice soft and kind, careful not to be intimidating with how nervous he could see the man already being. Although his question got side-tracked when he heard a strange noise and the way Spencer tipped his head, "Sorry, are you purring?" He asked as he placed the sound, looking directly at the man, seeing as he jerked himself back to realisation. His blush darkening.

"yeah, sorry, That's Remy's fault. The soft spot under my ear relaxes me, but like any cat it's a nice spot to be… um scratched." He mumbled embarrassed. His face downcast, although his glasses prevented them from seeing his eyes.

"I can guess your questions. Well, um, I didn't tell you about being a mutant because that meant the other teams might find out, even if you didn't tell them, I may get lazy around you and slip up around them. It's nothing against you, I promise. I know I could have trusted you, bit I was also kind of scared to tell you all, I didn't know what to do about it and it worried me if maybe you'll look at me different" He said before taking a long deep breathe to calm himself, glaring at Remy when the man went to lift his hand again. He could feel the need to ramble as he usually did when he got worked up as a way to calm himself down.

"My mutations?" He asked the team wanting to know if they were curious about it. Seeing pretty much all of them nod, except Hotch, yet he could see the curiosity in the man's eyes. "I have my feline attributes, tail, eyes, teeth," He saw with a flash of a smile showing slightly enlarged canines. "It also includes having enhanced senses and agility. Specifically I'm part Panther. I'm fast and I can move lethally should I be required." He said softly, blushing, "The healing factor, I got from Logan, it's useful, but it's not as strong as his, if I get beheaded I'm dead – I can't regenerate from a single drop of blood like he has. I can recover from bullet wounds and other things with ease, Today was a good day, the wounds were small, they were easy to seal over fast or I would have still had a possibility of bleeding out." He commented, slipping into a more scientific mind set to get through the words. "Larger wounds are harder to heal, the smaller the wound the quicker it heals, that's why it had to be reopened so that Jean could get the bullet out as it was lodged in my heart." He commented.

"my secondary mutation is a strong form of empathy, I can easily pick up what people are feeling and can even manipulate or encourage emotions if I so feel the need." He explained and sighed, "I don't do it often, but it's nice to know what people are feeling when I don't understand the facial expressions. It doesn't make it any easier to understand how to react to them though" He commented with another blush. The team trying not to coo at the way he was almost permanently blushing.

"next, why did I tell you William Reid is my dad and not Logan?" he asked them, not needing their confirmation for this one – knowing that they would be hurt by the lie or curious as to the truth. "That was for both our safety. When I was four, Logan left because someone attacked our house looking for him, he and my mom split up, and she married William a year later. Logan kept in touch, he called at least once a week or wrote, and would visit when possible. The X-men made his life so much more dangerous, to keep us safe we had long-distance contact as he had a few enemies. William Reid was still a bastard – I didn't lie about that, he still left when I was ten, and he was still a horrible father." He mentioned, needing them to know he wasn't lying about everything, hearing Logan's rumbling growl at the mention of his step-father. He knew the two men had been wary of each other, and Logan showed obvious disdain towards William, if Spencer let him he would track down the man and tear him apart.

"Wait, kid, so that means all this time…?" Morgan trailed off, though Spencer understood the question he was asking.

"That I am stronger than you? I could have passed every physical examination that they made exceptions for me in at the academy? I can take care of myself, I'm in no way weak? And my bullet to my knee was healed within a few hours, but I kept the cast on for months and had you delivered a fake medical report? Yeah, that would be true. Although Tobias wasn't a lie." He said with a small shiver and flinch at the memories, "The dilaudid did affect me, usually medications don't, but it created some sort of blocking in my instincts, I couldn't react as fast, my shields kept crashing so I couldn't filter emotions and my healing ability was greatly slowed down by it." He commented. The pain on his face was obvious to his team, even with his eyes covered it was easy for them to see how much it had affected him mentally as well.

"Don't think that by revealing this that it means we are going to let you drop back from physical parts on case. We saw you fight back then, it was impressive." Rossi said, a small smirk on his face lightened the mood a little bit. Reid laughed and blushed again, leaning towards Remy.

"I figured as much." He smirked and laughed, "I was trained from when my mutations started to form more obviously, the eyes, teeth, tail and claws have been here since birth though." He pointed out.

JJ cleared her throat to catch his attention and asked the question he hadn't realised he didn't answer, "Claws?" She asked. Her curiosity showing through at seeing the man she felt was like a brother have so many secrets, yet happy he was willing to share them with the team that had become as close as family.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot to tell you about them. I thought I'd used them earlier, must have forgotten." He smiled as he felt his hair ruffled by his father,

"honestly Kit, don't know how ya survive sometimes, ya get all spacey. Ya would forget ya head if it wasn't screwed on right." He teased with a smirk, raising an eyebrow when Spencer swatted at his arm.

"Shut up." Reid responded with a laugh, "Right, claws." He mumbled and flattened his palms out on the table and let his claws grow, each fingernail grew and curled in the perfect imitation of cat claws, each one about 3 inches long. "Those claws." He pointed out.

"You are quite the cat, Reid." Blake said as Reid could see Hotch analysing the claws with a silent curiosity. JJ reaching out to touch them, surprised at how much like cat claws they really were.

"Oui, he be a petite minou." Remy answered, making Spencer blush as he pulled back from him and threatened him with one claw, earning him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So Namiri?" Hotch asked finally, speaking up as he looked towards the man, a small humorous smile on his face as he mentioned the name that elicited a laugh from Reid.

"Namiri, it means panther in Swahili, it's the best translation I could find that I liked." He said, a slight pride behind his words at the codename he had been given when he had become an official part of the team, when Logan had passed him on all physical aspects. He saw Morgan's face light up with the possibility of using the name against him.

Hotch spoke up again before Morgan had the chance to but in and make a joke. "How was it you managed to pass all the physicals without getting found out?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, wanting to know how Reid had managed this secret for so long.

"That's Beast's invention – the X-men's doctor. He created contacts for me to wear that accurately reacted to light. So I could pass eye exams, my tail was harnessed down to my back, uncomfortable but I could live with it. The blood tests were harder. Beast and I worked together to create a short burst acting version of the cure, it lasted three days and I was able to have a blood test within that time that wouldn't reveal the mutant x gene, meaning I would get passed off as human. They knew how much I wanted in the FBI, Gideon helped a bit, he was the only one who knew, and he asked me to join despite my obvious mutations." He said softly with a smile and looked down slightly to gather himself.

"Last question," Hitch said once more a small smile on his face at the prospect of what he would ask, "who is telling Garcia?" The team laughed, the knowledge of everything the bubbly tech woman would have to say filling their minds. Spencer who had explained the woman to the X-men team was laughing along with the small chuckles coming from the mutants at how he blushed darker than before.

"Oh god, all the cat names." Reid blushed, mortified, and he thought Remy was bad. Yet as they laughed, he couldn't help but feel relaxed and accepted. He knew his team believed in equal rights for mutants but he had still been worried that they would turn their backs on him when they found out how much he lied. To see them all laughing and accepting it, truly brought home how big his family had gotten. Now filled with both X-men and the BAU.


End file.
